Sealing and labeling of containers is a highly developed art. There are many instances where the sealing and labeling procedure is designed to prevent tampering of the container prior to the time of use. In the medical supply field as well as in the food packaging field it is often quite important that the integrity of the containers be maintained until the proper time. Of prime concern is the danger of damage and contamination of deterioration of the contents. By combining a labeling function with a tamper indicating function, two important aspects of packaging can be attained.
Two examples of the variety of different types of tamper-proof labels which are presently in use are depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,830 to Graham and U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,511 to Miller. From these patents it is quite apparent that tamper-proof labels are highly desirable. Accordingly, it is naturally advantageous to provide improvements in labels where the positive locking action of the label is assured and where it is virtually impossible to remove the label without damaging the container. Furthermore, the label should permit opening of the package and breaking of the label at the desired time in a quick, neat and efficient manner.